Let's Called It Our Baby
by The Kuro-Nata
Summary: "Maybe this is what it feels like to be a parent, right Mio?" A Multi-Chapters AU story of Ritsu and Mio AND their little one.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: May this one can be precious enough to be called as a contribution to this fandom.

This is an AU story.

Constructive reviews are welcomed.

Disclaimer: as much as I want to I do not own K-ON!

One morning at the household of Tainaka, little feet run as far as it can carry the person towards a room. With the little hand she had, push the door that is not locked as quietly as possible, slowly walking towards a King bed in the center of the room, a teddy bear in hand livelessly being dragged touching the carpet. Giving so much effort, the said dragger that called herself a warrior tried to climb the big bed wall that seems like a very big obstacle for a little human like her. Being born with the gen of her mother, she got an idea when she saw the small chair by the mirror that her mother used to sit on, in relocating the said chair took twice effort when climbing the bed, yet she doesnt gave up. She push it with her little back and both hands planting on each side of it until it reaches the destination. Making her way to the bed, she saw two figures of the big human that later she named the King and the Queen of the Bed Castle. The said Queen has her head tucked under the King's chin protectively. Both covered by a white thick blanket. Little hands started to find the end of the cover and making her way into it. Slowly she find it hard to breath by the thick blanket around her. Luckily for her. she find the opening which is where the heads of the big humans are. Crawling out from it, she found herself snuggled in between the said humans. Looking up toward them.

"Momma Momma.." said the lil warrior while poking the Queen's cheeks.

"hhmmm" due to the unknown object that keeps poking her cheeks, the said Queen groaned and have to open the eyes sleepily.

"Sweety, you are awake already?" the Queen said. Touching the little warrior's head and gave a little kiss on it.

"moning Mommy" instinctively closed an eye, said the little warrior.

"hmm Good morning baby" said the Queen smiling lovely.

Knowing there is only one human left that has not waken up yet, both Queen and her lil warrior speaking trough their eyes.

" _ATTACK!_ " the two started to tickle their target.

Being attacked by both sides, the said King groaned, tried hard not to make a voice or any kind of it that sounds like a laugh and still declined to open their eyes.

" _Not gonna let you two win this time hahaha_ " inwardly thought by the target.

"Micchan, it seems that she wont give up yet" whispered the Queen.

The little warrior nodded her head and scrunched her nose that turns out to be a cute pouty face to the Queen. Yet she seems to have thousands of ideas inside the little head of a 2 year old girl. Then she started to climb towards the said King's body, making her body lay down on it and with her litte thumb and fore finger begin to pinched the nose that belonged to the poor target making them could not get a proper oxygen. She is dangerously smart don't you think?

"...nghhh, guhh" both eyes opened and realize the situation around them. Furrowed the eyebrows and shot up from the slumber. The action had made both the companion giggles lightly.

"Dadda lus"

"aww Micchan sure is getting tricky"

"Mommy smalt"

"You are smarter sweetheart"

"oi oi.. don't you two more concerned that I almost get killed by my own baby?" a voice interrupted.

Looking up to the voice, little Micchan smiled and embraced her daddy that seems to be the poor target.

"moning Dadda!"

"hmm good morning princess" the said daddy gave Micchan little kisses on the head, cheeks and nose, smiling while doing so.

Mio could not help felt warm and affectionately join her King and their little princess and gave each one a kiss on the head.

"Good morning Ritsu"

"Gmorning my Queen~"

Both smiled and gave a morning peck on the lips. Touching noses and showered each other with kisses on the faces. They could not get tired of their morning greetings especially when their baby are the one who wakes them up.

"Momma Dadda eat"

Looking down at the said voice, the two grown up smiled and gave a knowing smile. Fixing her hair, Mio walked towards the bathroom.

"Micchan, Daddy will cook breakfast for us" Mio said.

Picking up the little fellow in her arms, Ritsu get up and making her way to their kitchen.

"Micchan, wants to have what for her breakfast hmm?" chatting animatedly to the little one.

"Cceal Cceal!"

"haha Micchan will hurt Mr. And Mrs. Toothy if Micchan eats them"

"Tooty?" looking up with her doe Amber eyes.

"uh hum baby, you are not big enough to eat them."

"Big, Micchan big"

"haha Micchan will get big someday hm?" raising her eyebrows while smiling towards the mini version of Mio.

"how about Daddy make you Mr. Carrot instead?"

"Callot Callot!" swinging her little hand happily.

"aww now Daddy gets lonely cause her baby likes Mr. Carrot more than her Daddy" looking as sad as possible, Ritsu bow her head. She then felt two little hands touched her cheeks and a little kiss on her eyes.

"Dadda lov lov Dadda!" stars could be seen from those little amber eyes.

" _well if love could kill, I should have been died now. God, our baby sure is the cutest one on earth_." Ritsu thought while battling noses with her little princess.

"ahaha you are just like your mother, so easy to tease~"

The said person are lost in her baby world gurgling ever so lightly and finding her Daddy's short auburn hair fun enough to be play with. Well despite the light tug here and there Ritsu could not felt happier to be the second player and started tickling the first player until she lost the game of tag that soon turns into a poking-and-try-not-to-laugh tickling kinda game.

"We did have the cutest baby on earth, Ritsu~" A figure could be seen on the entrance of the kitchen, afraid that the smile on her face would be permanent. Though it would not matter enough for her now or as long as she live. With her two precious human in her world, nothing is scary enough to scare her now. Even barnacles. Well on a second thought, let's make it the only exception.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N** : Nothing is more delightful than having the honor to received the reviews from the good readers. I was highly motivated to be honest, and here is the second chapter presented to all of you. #bow

Hope it could be satisfying enough.

Micchan is one and six months y.o in here.

Disclaimer : K-ON! is too good to be mine.

* * *

" _How is this happened anyway_?" thought a very sick person who lost her conscious all of a sudden.

 **Two Days Ago**

A bird chirping so happily on a trunk outside a house enjoying its morning sunlight and the ritual to wake up the other inhabitants in the neighborhood. All the joy and seemingly peaceful morning suddenly shattered with a very hard sneeze that startled the bird and make it fly away to another 'safe' trunk. The said intruder comes from a two-store white house near the 'abandoned' tree.

"HACHOOOOO!" a loud sneeze can be heard from the master room.

"Shrug shrug hfffft"

A big bundle can be seen from a king size bed that being covered by a white blanket and a blue one that has yellow stars motive on it that seems to be too little to cover the said bundle, placed just right on top of the white one.

"Mio how are you feeling?" Said a person who just opened the door and making her way to the bed. Placing a bowl of cold water and a cloth on a drawer near the bed.

"Where's my little baby?" a hoarse voice answered from the bed.

"The little fella played with her new Frozen puzzled on the play room. She has been with it from the moment she opened her eyes."

"Hmm She always love the gifts that comes from Yui."

"Well the godmother sure spoiled her too much, haha not that I'm complaining though. I loved to spoiled her as well." A Brunette laughed.

"Now how do you feel?"

"Ahmm finee Ritsssu" a hand being pressed on her forehead.

"Your body tells the opposite miss" Ritsu said, dip the cloth on a bowl and put it on Mio's forehead.

"Nghhh it's cold" Mio said while furrowed her eyebrows.

"It should be, it will absord your hot temperature and make it better. Now I need to check it." Taking a termometer on the drawer, she place it on Mio's armpit. After a minute it bips and showed 36.5 celsius.

"Seems like you need to get more rest, hon." Ritsu said seeing the temperature that has not been better from the night before.

"Uhhh I don't feel good, Ritssuu~"

"Now now, whose fault is it hmm? You demanded eating those strawberry ice creams in the middle of night."

"But you bought it from the office, I don't like to dissapoint you~"

"We can put it in the fridge and ate it in the morning, silly" flicked the sick person on the forehead.

A pout from a red faced Mio is on display.

"Ahaha didn't you realize you are way even cuter when you are sick like this?" Ritsu snickered.

A lopsided grin and an arched eyebrows.

"Awww I could've kissed you right now but the little fellow needs me. Sorry babe"

A long pouty face.

"Hahaha then this... will do for now" Ritsu put her forefinger and middle one on her lips and then placed it right on Mio's.

A heavy blush with a loving smile.

"Hey how about I make you some porridge hm? I guarantee it 100% great for your body."

"Umm I'd love to have Ricchan's cooking." Closing her eyes, Mio started to dozed off and could not help to imagining what kind of food would she eat later.

"Then you get some rest, and I will wake you when it is ready to be served." Stroking Mio's head, Ritsu storming to the play room checking their little baby.

* * *

Right in the middle of the room, sat a silky dark haired baby with light amber eyes playing with her medium puzzled that seems to be a little big for her little hands to grab which is enticed her even more to place it on the right position.

"Hey baby, still not finished it yet?" Ritsu said gave her a light kiss on the head and sitting down on the Teletubbies carpet.

"Daddaa daddaa!" Seeing her daddy in the room, still with the big puzzle in her hand she flings her arms excitedly just for a second and then it seems like she is back to be consumed by her game the next moment. Amber eyes seemingly more focused on the object in the hands. She keeps putting and placing the said object on the unoccupied hole, trying to fit it on the right shape.

"Let daddy try this one, baby" Ritsu said while taking a shaped puzzle and looking for the right place for it to be put at.

"Hmmm why don't we try it here... Ahh no? if that didn't work , it should be here then."

"Daa daaa tiss Dadda!" ***** hands pointing.

"Ahaha its edge is different, sweety."

"Ngg daa buu tiiss?" Taking another puzzle, little hands keep trying to put and finding the right shape.

"This one? Hmm no, ahh this one seems like it Micchan!"

It keeps going like that and both gamers are lost in their world and forget the time around them.

 **31 Minutes Later**

"And there we have Anna and Elsa face clearly complete! Ahhh~" two bodies lay down on the carpet simultaneously.

"Micchan, there is something in Daddy's head that keep reminds Daddy of Mommy, hmm wonder what is it?" Ritsu tapped her chin.

"Momma? Maa buu" a questioningly eyes shined.

Ritsu jolted suddenly.

"Shoot the porridge! Ah I still have much time before eight. Micchan, wanna help Daddy making food for Mommy?"

An eager nod are what she received.

"Then off we goooo!" Ritsu said picking up the little human and position the little body on her shoulder, taking the hands stretched lightly and running at low speed. A cheerful squealed here and there partying the house.

"Wiiuu wiiuuu! Move away move away Officer Micchan is on the road!"

"Daa muvv muvv oppicer oppicer!" *****

"Ahaha wiiuu wiiuu"

"Wiiuu wiiuu daaa aaaa"

With a little round on the playing room and two rounds in front of the living room, the two unofficial cops make it to the kitchen.

"And here we stop!"

"Ahh mor Dadda mor" *****

"Ohoho worry not madam cause we will continue our patrol later hm, deal?" Putting the small cops on the floor.

"Diil! hihihi" ***** Little eyes shone so brightly.

Spotting a dining chair near her, Ritsu placed it in a safest way and put Micchan on it.

 **5 Minutes Later**

"Now where should we start?" Posed a thinking Ritsu dressed in an orange apron that has a large wolf head picture on it.

"Dadda?" A one and a half years old baby copy of Mio stood beside her with the same apron, though the size was smaller and it has the chibi wolf version.

"Hmmm we will make a porridge for Mommy, dear. Daddy needs Micchan to help her okay?"

Micchan blinked her Amber eyes many times before nodding towards her Daddy.

A smile plastered on the face when a pat welcomed her head.

"Okay Daddy will need this, and a little of those and ahh I think there is one on the cabinet. Micchan stood still 'kay? Daddy will be right back." Ritsu said while get to the cabinet looking for the ingredients.

Then the little baby starts to make her hands busy with every things that being put in front of her.

"Diss daa buu taa baaa... aaaha" laughters and giggles came out from the owner. Starry eyes seemingly has found the lost treasure life, consumed in the world of culinary that full with sugar, sweets and mostly cereal in where she is the Queen in it. Little Micchan began to pour every ingredients that she likes on the 'targeted' pot.

Ritsu then comes with other ingredients.

"Okay, I got this, then we can put it in... give it a stir and ... ahh we should add a bit of salt for the finishing and give it a couple of ten minutes and it should be done."

 **Another 10 Minutes Later**

"Yupp it should be ready now." Ritsu put the porridge in the bowl and gave it a taste.

"Miii daa daaa bwuuhh" little hands still busy with the other used ingredients, putting it in a small cup and stirring it all the way she likes.

"Oh God My tounge!" Ritsu spurted.

Shocked by the sudden outburst, Micchan blinked and gave her Daddy a questioning look.

"Dadda waa daa?" Though Micchan continue her adventure in exploring the cup and her masterpiece.

"Ohh man! Mio surely will go straight to the hospital if she taste this." Ritsu sweatdropped, covered her face with her hands, now aware of the culprit, she gave a suspicious look to the little human beside her. Yet she could not find herself to get mad. _Haha maybe this is what it feels like to be a parent, right Mio?_

" _Seems like_ _I will need to taught her my lesson in cooking as soon as possible_." Thought Ritsu.

She then begin prepared for another ingredients to cook again. All the while playing with the chibi version of her lover smearing each other's faces with the poor ingredients and ended up with chasing game. Laughters and baby giggles once again filled the house.

* * *

"Mio?" A figure calling with a tray in her hand made her way into the room and walking to the bed. Little feet following behind her.

"Micchan, seems like Mommy still needs her rest." A tray being placed on the drawer.

"Unn Dadda." Little hand grabbed the bed sheet which placed right below the yellow stars-motived cover that she put there on purpose, hoping it would give her Mommy some powers, like what she always called it her 'cereal power', she gave the person in it a worried look.

"Mommy will get better soon baby, don't worry." Carresed a hand on the silky hair.

"That's why we cooked her this special dish of ours right? Daddy is certain that she will wake up and play with Micchan again after eating it, hm? Now let's gave her some more rest."

Giving her Momma one last stare before her Daddy picks her up and leave the room.

Later in the night, an hour-glass posture with a white sleeping robe found its way in front of a sleeping sofa in the living room. There, two sleeping people were lay down without care in the world. The smaller body pressed on the chest of the bigger one, while the said human placed her one hand on top of the smaller one. Such display succeed in bringing a fond smile and even more affection in it when the dark silky-haired figure seeing the Orange aprons that she gave on last Christmas fit cutely on each of her two lovely sleeping human. Giggles then suddenly came out of her mouth when she saw the faces that covered with white material that she figured was some flours and there are even other unidentified ones that sticked to their hair.

* * *

Two days later in the morning Ritsu found herself resting on the bed with a cold towel on her forehead.

Sound of small feet running towards her room echoing through the hall.

"Daddaa daddaaa!" A happy squealed.

"Micchan sweety, slow down, your Daddy needs some rest for now." Another sound coming.

"Daddaa sikk?" *****

"Yes baby, now Daddy could not wake up and play with Micchan because of Mr. Cold."

"Kodd? Daddaa kodd?" ***** A wondering eyes suddenly look worried.

"Uh humm, Daddy tires herself yesterday when both of you took care of Mommy."

"Un, Daddaa kuukk, Micaan kuuk, Mommaa." ***** Head swinging happily.

"ahaha and thanks to both of you, Mommy is much more healthy now." A kissed on the head and a smile is on. Both could only give the person in bed a worried smile.

"Now, why don't we make Daddy our special dish hm?"

You could see it clearly from the face of the owner there is a sudden joy splashed on the face of the little baby. Like she-had-got-a-box-full-of-cereal kinda joy. The mother took her baby's hand and walking out toward the kitchen. Laughters here and there could be heard from the room.

The leaving person in bed started to worry about her health even more than before.

"Oh boy."

And that is when the consciousness left her body.

* * *

 **A/N** : Well worry not, I did intend it to become a multi-chapters on the first place, and all back to dear readers.

*this *move officer *more *deal *sick *cold *cook

Those are Micchan's baby language. I give it to you to imagine the voices.

Let me know your thoughts~


End file.
